Shadowscar and the battle for his revenge
It was the middle of the night light breeze and fog. Shadowscar had been practicing for the day of his revenge for moons. He woke up suddenly and realized this was the day of his revenge. Today I will kill Blackpelt' 'he thought to himself. ''He stood up and walked out of camp making sure that he didn't wake anybody up. He then padded his way to ShadowClan`s camp. By the time he got there ShadowClan was wide awake. He walked to the highrock where Tigerstar was siting. Tigerstar was shocked at the sight of Shadowscar. "Where have you been?!" Tigerstar asked."In ThunderClan," answered Shadowscar. "But Blackpelt said you were dead!" said Tigerstar. "Ah yes, old Blacky, how's he been doing these days? Oh yeah, he tried to kill me by the way!!!"(...ok i admit he probably didn`t talk like that but you get the picture...anyways back to the story)...Tigerstar looked at Blackpelt with a scowl "Is this true, Blackpelt?" Blackpelt looked at Tigerstar firmly "No." he said. Then one of the ShadowClan cats spoke up "Tigerstar, what Blackpelt says isn`t true. He did attack Shadowscar and leave him for dead. Tigerstar looked at Blackpelt with a cold gaze. Shadowscar looked at Blackpelt with a smirk on his face. At that moment Blackpelt and his friends attacked Shadowscar. Tigerstar growled and was going to attack when Shadowscar said "No Tigerstar, this fight is personal!" Blackpelt laughed and said "It's four against one. How do you plan to win?" Blackpelt laughed again. Shadowscar growled. ''StarClan, give me the strength to win this battle. then as Blackpelt was still laughing Shadowscar pinned one of his friends to the ground and ripped open his neck and clawed another's eye. At once the laughter stopped. Blackpelt growled and swiped at Shadowscar but Shadowscar counter attacked. Then one of Blackpelt`s friends raked Shadowscar`s back. Shadowscar yowled in pain then he clawed Blackpelt's shoulder and clawed Blackpelt`s friend in the neck, killing him."Its just you and me Blackpelt!" "This time I won`t fail at killing you Shadowscar!" Shadowscar growled Blackpelt pounced on Shadowscar and pined him to the ground. "You are dead Shadowscar!" Shadowscar laughed "why are you laughing you a dead cat!?!" "Well y`know that thing about you saying that this time you wouldn`t fail?" he said while he was still laughing. "Yes," said Blackpelt "Well the irony of that is..." then all of the sudden he stopped laughing and said "You were wrong!!!" then Shadowscar suddenly jumped up and bit Blackpelts throat and Blackpelt died instantly. ShadowClan cheered as Shadowscar had gotten his revenge. Shadowscar returned to ThunderClan camp with neck wounds and cuts all over. Firestar was at the entrance to the camp and asked "What in StarClan happened?!" "I was defending our territory from foxes." he said firmly "How many?" Firestar asked. Shadowscar paused and looked at him."Five or six?" "Five or six?!?" Firestar asked. "Umm, yeah." Shadowscar said. "Oh whatever, let's just get you to the medicine den." The battle was finished, he had won he had gotten his revenge on Blackpelt! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Complete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)